Ängste zu berühren, Verlangen fest zuhalten
by lillestar
Summary: *dies ist meine erste fanfic, die ich veröffentliche, also habt erbarmen.* Früher oder später muss sich jeder eingestehen, dass es nichts nützt davor zu fliehen. Die Liebe findet einen immer. Auch Kensi Blye.


Sie benahmen sich wie Katz und Maus, stachelten sich an. neckten sich.

Oh sie konnte gut austeilen, nicht nur bei Körperlichen Schlägen war sie den meisten Männern überlegen, selbst verbal schaffte sie es, viele nur mit offenen Mund da stehen zu lassen.

Und auch ihr Partner war über ihre Künste nicht gefeilt. Er konnte gegen Waffenschieber, Drogenbosse, den schlimmsten Abschaum dieser Welt kämpfen. und doch gegen seine Partnerin musste er so manches einstecken.

Er genoss das sie seine Partnerin war, er mit der LAPD Marke, ihre vom NCIS, was nicht unterschiedlicher hätte sein können, passte hier so vollkommen zusammen.

Sie ergänzten sich. Trotz der vielen Hänseleien gegen den anderen schien dies nur als großes Spiel.

Niemand von beiden konnte sich mehr vorstellen ohne den anderen die Arbeit zu beginnen.

In jeder Sekunde eines Einsatzes...jeder Gedanke nicht nur die Bösewichte zu fangen...die Gedanken drifteten immer wieder zum Partner, ihm darf nichts passieren.

Ich stärke seinen Rücken. Ich bin dicht hinter ihm.

In jeder Gefahr für ihn da. *always*

Es war einer dieser Einsätze, der ihnen wieder zeigte wie schlimm diese Welt ist. Sie zweifeln ließ, ob es Sinn macht immer weiter zu kämpfen. Zu kämpfen gegen das was immer wieder neu geboren wird.

Gegen was zu kämpfen was doch scheint, man könnte es nie aufhalten.

Aus dem Hinterhalt wurde ihr Partner angeschossen, sie konnte ihn nicht beschützen, das, was sie sich die ganze Zeit geschworen hat, wofür sie die ganze Zeit trainiert hat. Sie konnte es nicht verhindern. Sie hatte versagt.

Immer und immer wieder hallten diese Worte in ihren Kopf.

Jetzt sitzt sie hier, wartend auf einen Arzt der Ihr sagt.

Er hat es nicht geschafft. Ihr Partner ist wegen ihr gestorben.

Nach Dom wollte sie nie wieder jemanden haben der zu nah an sie heran kam.

Dom war nur kurz ihr Partner. Sein Tod war so sinnlos.

Dann kam Deeks zu ihr...schon als sie sich das erste mal trafen...sein Blick. oh er verhieß nichts gutes.

Seine Augen in der Farbe des Meeres. Starr auf sie gerichtet.

Sie war Undercover. Er ebenfalls im Undercover Einsatz.

Keiner von ihnen wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt, dass beide auf der guten Seiten des Gesetzes standen.

Keiner von ihnen wusste, dass sie bald zusammen gegen das böse kämpfen würden.

Keiner von ihnen wusste, dass jemand für sie beide einen Plan hatte.

Ihre Gedanken trieben immer wieder zu ihrer zweiten Begegnung... An diesem Tag hat sie schon eine Menge Zeugen befragt, sich in der Nachbarschaft umgehört.

Dann war da dieses Haus, es erweckte sofort ihre Neugierde.

Ein ungepflegtes Anwesen. Kein Namensschild am Briefkasten und doch da wohnte jemand.

In der Auffahrt stand ein alter Bus, von außen schien es, hat er erst eine neue Lackschicht bekommen.

Am Front Spiegel waren mehrere Aufkleber unterschiedlicher Surf Festivals aus den letzten Jahren befestigt.

Ihr erster Gedanke dieses Fahrzeug ist hier vollkommen fehl am Platz.

Sie schritt zur Tür, eine Hand versteckt an ihrer Waffe, eine Schutzfunktion, sie wusste hier, hier wo sie war konnte ihr an jeder Ecke etwas passieren. Bereit um sich sofort zu verteidigen, wenn es die Situation erforderte.

Mit der anderen Hand klopfte sie um gleich darauf ihre Marke in die Hand zu nehmen.

Es war still. Doch plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Hunde Gebell...jemand öffnete die Tür.

Sie hatte keine Zeit sich um denjenigen zu kümmern...plötzlich sprang sie ein großer Hund an.

Freudestrahlend wedelte er mit seinen Schwanz, legte die Vorderpfoten um ihre Taille...

Erschrocken wich sie zurück...und schrie "holen sie den Hund zurück, verdammt."

Es ertönte nur ein Pfiff, so durchdringend.

Der Hund nahm augenblicklich seine Pfoten von ihr und trottete zurück hinter sein Herrchen.

Sie sah den Besitzer an...öffnete Ihren Mund um eine saftige Standpauke zu halten.

Diese Augen ... da waren sie wieder.

Sie glaubte schon damals man könnte sich in diesen Augen verlieren...man wüsste nicht mehr ob der Tag schon angebrochen ist oder die Nacht bereits begonnen hat.

Sie beäugte ihn kritisch.

"Verdammt können sie ihren Hund nicht zurück halten, wenn sie die Tür öffnen? Ich hätte beinahe meine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet".

Doch in seinen Augen spiegelte sich nur Belustigung wieder...oh das machte sie nur noch wütender.

Sie hielt ihm ihre Dienstmarke unter die Nase. "wenn sie diese Aktion hier lustig finden kann ich sie auch gerne mitnehmen und im örtlichen Polizeirevier vorbeibringen. Die freuen sich sicher weitere Schritte gegen sie einzuleiten.

Schließlich hat Ihr Hund mich eben angefallen ... vielleicht kann ich mich erinnern

und den Beamten mitteilen, das ich auch Schaum am Maul ihres Hundes gesehen hätte."

Oh sie war mit sich zufrieden.

"Seit wann unternehmen Special Agents vom NCIS solche Dienste? Oder ist ihnen etwa langweilig geworden?

und übrigens mein Hund weiß wahrscheinlich schöne Ladys zu schätzen, daher hat er sie freudestrahlend begrüßt"

Er zeigte sein strahlendes Lächeln.

"Aber ach eigentlich nehmen sie mich ruhig mit... Ein Plausch mit meinen Kollegen ist schon länger her"

Ihr stockte der Atem. Kollegen. Er ist ein Cop.

Sie schweifte zurück. Öffnete ihre Augen. Schnelle Schritte erfüllten den Krankenhaus Flur.

Ein Arzt steuerte direkt auf sie zu...miss Blye? sie nickte nur.

Ihr Partner hat die OP gut überstanden, dennoch die nächsten Stunden sind entscheidend.

Er braucht viel Ruhe, sie können ihn aber kurz sehen.

Er führte sie in ein kleines Zimmer...er war alleine...die Maschinen piepsten monoton.

Sie kann ihn kaum ansehen. Sie streichelt vorsichtig seine Hand.

Leise flüstert sie "Es tut mir so leid." und gibt ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn.

Legt ihm ihr Arm Kettchen ums Handgelenk, er soll wissen, wenn er aufwacht, ohne sie. sie ist trotzdem bei ihm. Sie war bei ihm.

Sie konnte nicht länger bei ihm verweilen, sie machte sich solche Vorwürfe.

Gott, sie muss hier raus. Sie hatte das Gefühl hier in den kleinen Zimmer würde sie keine Luft mehr bekommen. Keine Luft da ihr Gewissen ihr die Kehle zuschnürt.

Ihr einziges Ziel scheint der Strand, hier das Rauschen des Meeres zuhören... das Wasser das ihre Sorgen fort spült.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und war plötzlich gefangen, gefangen in dem Gedanken daran wie nah sie Deeks schon gekommen ist.

In einer Ausnahmesituation...das einzige was ihr Geist brauchte war er.

Sie lehnte sich an seine Schulter, sie musste dringend verschnaufen, Kraft tanken.

Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Er flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr.

Sie konnte sich endlich sicher fühlen. hier bei ihm.

Doch sie war zu aufgewühlt vom Tag...hier in der Dunkelheit, hier im Versteck, ihre Augen zu schließen.

Ein funken Adrenalin huschte noch durch ihren Körper.

"Kens, Schlaf...mach die Augen zu...nicht mehr lange und wir sind hier wieder raus. Sam und Callen werden uns finden."

Kensi drehte ihren Kopf leicht, um in die Augen ihres Partners zu blicken. Spiegelten seine Augen wirklich die Zuversicht wieder dessen Worte er gesagt hat?

Werden sie wirklich den nächsten Tag überleben, werden sie gerettet werden?

"Deeks ich glaube nicht das wir noch eine Chance haben den nächsten Tag zu erleben. Die Männer gehen mit solch einer Brutalität vor. Sie haben ihren Partner direkt neben uns erschossen. sie..."

Er musste ihr die Sicherheit zeigen...nach der sie sich so dringend sehnte... beide sich sehnten.

zart strich er mit seinen Lippen über die Ihre. immer wieder.

Kleine Küsse setzte er auf ihren Hals. Wisperte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr...langsam beendete er diesen Kuss.

Sie sah ihn starr in die Augen. Sie spürte ein leichtes kribbeln. Ihr Herz es stolperte.

Oh sie brauchte mehr...schnell drückte sie ihre Lippen auf die seinen.

Er war überrascht...über die Intensität, die sie in diesen Kuss legte.

schnell drängte er seine Zunge in ihren Mund...

Ihrer Münder fochten einen unausgesprochenen Kampf aus.

Er zog ihren Kopf ruckartig nach hinten...um von ihren Hals zu probieren.

Sie erschauderte vor verlangen wegen seiner groben Vorgehensweise.

Sie konnten sich kaum voneinander lösen. Ihre Lippen leicht geschwollen. Seine Augen die eher

an einen stürmischen Tag erinnerten, so dunkel, so bedrohend, als seine sonst so blauen Augen in der Farbe des Meeres an einen herrlichen Sommertag.

Dieser Kuss...

Er braucht sie nicht fragen was sie fühlt...sie ist genauso aufgewühlt wie er. Hier ist alles, alles und noch so viel mehr.

Dieser Job war nun schon 3 Monate her, jeden Versuch von Deeks, sie darauf an zu sprechen...wurde von Kensi schon im Keim erstickt.

Sie wollte nicht darüber reden, wollte ihre Partnerschaft einfach nicht gefährden, wollte sich selbst nicht gefährden.

Sie schaffte es nicht ihn abzuholen, als er das Krankenhaus verlassen durfte. Sie hätte ihn einfach nicht in seine Augen sehen können. Angst sie müsste sich ihm stellen, doch sie war nicht bereit dafür und bezweifelte das sie es jemals sein würde. Vor ein paar Jahren hat sie gelernt, dass es besser ist Ihre Gefühle für sich zu behalten.

Dass es besser, sicherer ist, nicht alles von sich Preis zu geben.

Sie musste dringend mit Hetty reden, hier für dieses Problem, schien es, würde es nur einen Ausweg geben und sie ist die einzige die ihr helfen kann.

Deeks musste sich schonen, seit einer Woche war er nicht mehr in der Zentrale.

Sieben Tage in denen er kaum ein Auge zugemacht hat. Sieben Tage und all seine Gedanken kreisten nur um eine Person.

Er musste mit ihr reden... dringend. um seine Augen schließen zu können, um endlich zu wissen warum sie so reagiert hat.

Er war so enttäuscht, an keins der Tage an denen er sich von der schweren OP erholt hat, hat sie ihn besucht.

Das einzige Zeichen das sie kurz da war, bei ihm war. ist ihr Armkettchen.

Er hatte mit ihr gerechnet, dass sie bei ihm ist, wenn er das Krankenhaus verlässt, doch auch da ließ sie sich nicht blicken.

Jetzt wusste er auch warum und das machte ihn nur noch wütender. Wie kann sie so etwas entscheiden ohne ihn.

Er wollte ihr schreiben. Wollte sie wissen lassen das es hierfür kein Aufschub gab.

Sie mussten endlich mit einander reden.

Seine Gedanken drifteten weg. Gerade eben hielt er noch sein Telefon in den Händen...

Hart quietschten seine Reifen als er vor Ihrem Haus zum stehen kam.

Er war so aufgewühlt, es blieb keine Zeit mehr zu klopfen. er riss die Tür förmlich auf, Kensi erschrak.

Sie wollte zu ihrer Waffe stürzen um sich zu schützen.

Doch sie erkannte ihn in wenigen Sekunden.

Sein Körper, seine blonden Haare... sie könnte ihn unter tausenden Menschen erkennen und würde doch nur ihn sehen.

"Schön dich zu sehen Kens" "Deeks, verdammt was machst du hier?, ich habe dir nicht erlaubt mich zu besuchen. Ich habe außerdem schon eine Verabredung, Deeks geh bitte"

Schnellen Schrittes stand er vor ihr. Sie hielt ihren Atem an. Seine Augen, jegliches strahlen, es schien verschwunden. Ihr Herz, sie fühlte es stolperte nur so dahin.

Seine ruhigen fast gleichgültigen Worte, sie konnte ihn nicht zuhören, seine Augen, sie konnte nur gespannt in seine Augen sehen.

Bei jedem Wort das seinen Mund verließ hatte sie das Gefühl seine Augen würden ihre ursprüngliche Farbe verlieren und immer dunkler werden. Sie fühlte sich wie benebelt. sie schüttelte ihren Kopf um wieder klar zu sehen. Seine Worte sie verwandelten sich. Seine Geduld war dem Ende nahe.

"Kens, hör mir zu! Hetty bestellte mich heute ins OPS, du willst einen neuen Partner. Findest du nicht, dass man so etwas vorher mit mir besprechen kann." Seine Stimme wurde immer lauter und unberechenbarer.

"Sie sagte du hast andere Pläne. Du willst vielleicht sogar weg aus LA?

Was willst du machen, was? Warum willst du unbedingt weg von mir?"

Seine Augen zwangen sie dazu eine Antwort zu geben, hier und jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

"Ich kann nicht mehr mit dir zusammen arbeiten, ich kann nicht mehr, was wenn ich dich wieder nicht beschützen kann, wenn ich dich wieder in Gefahr bringe, wenn ich wieder versage.

Unsere Partnerschaft hat keine Zukunft mehr, seit dem uns das Vertrauen verloren ging. Dir.

Du hast einen besseren Partner als mich verdient. Das wissen wir beide. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich kann dich einfach nicht mehr sehen. Sei ehrlich zu dir, willst du jemanden um dich haben der nicht für dich da ist. Es ist besser wenn du jetzt gehst."

Er wollte seine Hand heben um ihre Wange zu berühren, doch den Versuch, sie unterband ihn sofort. wich einen Schritt zurück, ohrfeigte ihn mit ihrer Reaktion.

"Geh jetzt" ihre Stimme wurde immer lauter "verschwinde endlich"

Sie musste ihn hier raus haben aus ihrem Haus...einfach aus allem

Sie riss die Tür auf...den Kopf gesenkt und wartend das er an ihr vorbei stürmt.

Er läuft an ihr vorbei...wütend...er ist kaum zur Tür hinaus...sie wartet auf das sehnlichste Geräusch...

Das zu schlagen der Tür. ..um sich in Sicherheit zu fühlen...um Luft zu holen...

Doch kein Geräusch ertönt. .schnellen Schrittes ist er bei ihr, drückt sie gegen die Wand ihres Flurs...

Er schrie "So einfach soll das sein Kens, so schnell soll ich aus deinen Leben verschwinden. ...ohne Blick zurück...

Du meinst dann werden wir beide alles vergessen was war? Verdammt so einfach ist das nicht.

schon senkte er wütend seine Lippen auf die Ihre...alles ist in diesen einen verzehrten Kuss. seine Zunge drängte auf Einlass.

Er plünderte Ihren Mund. Immer wieder rang seine Zunge mit der Ihren, ließ ihr kaum Luft zum Atmen.

Seine Hände packten grob zu und berührten was sie zu fassen bekamen, eine Hand packte ihren Pferdeschwanz, zog ihn nach hinten um sich an ihren Hals zu weiden.

Die andere Hand umfasste fest eins ihrer Brüste. Hart streckten sich ihre Nippel ihm entgegen.

Ein wimmern entrang ihren Mund. Unbewusst stachelte sie ihn damit an mehr von ihr zu nehmen.

Seine Hände rasten unaufhaltsam weiter über ihren Körper, Ihr Atmen kam nur noch stoßweise.

Sie wollte ihn von sich weg schieben.

Doch ihr Körper erlaubte ihm, dass er sich alles nehmen könnte, was er zu fassen bekäme.

Er wich einen kleinen Schritt zurück. ...immer noch hält er sie fest gegen die Wand.

Ihr Brustkorb hebt und senkt sich schwer fällig. Ihre Augen voll Lust verhangen.

Er muss sie noch einmal kosten, augenblicklich senkt er ein zweites Mal seine Lippen auf die Ihre,

doch diesem Kuss nahm er jegliche Brutalität.

Langsam strich seine Zunge über ihre Lippen, bittend auf Einlass.

Ganz zart strich er mit einer Hand Ihren Hals entlang, fühlt ihren Beschleunigten Puls.

Er bewegte sich einen Schritt zurück, ohne auch nur eine Hand von ihr zu nehmen.

Sie kann ihn kaum anschauen, sie zittert am ganzen Körper, Ihre Finger streichen über ihre Lippen,

Sie hat das Gefühl seine Lippen wären immer noch fest mit ihren verbunden.

"Schau mich an Kens. Wie lange willst du noch dagegen ankämpfen, wie lange noch?"

Sie öffnet ihren Mund...doch was soll sie sagen. zu sagen da ist nix. da war nie etwas zwischen Ihnen?

Ihr Herz hat sich doch schon längst entschieden...sie weiß es. sie liebt ihn.

Sie liebt ihn schon so lange. Hat er es nicht verdient es zu wissen? Hat er es nicht verdient diese Worte von ihr zu hören?

"Marty..." sie stockt...Ihre Hand bewegt sich zu seiner Wange, streichelt sie.

All ihre Gefühle in dieser einen Geste. Er weiß es, es ist nur noch ein kleiner Schritt...für sie beide.

Sie nimmt all ihren Mut zusammen.

"...Ich liebe dich." Sie drückt sich ganz fest an ihn, sucht seine Lippen.

Sie stöhnt als sie sich berühren. als sie sich finden. Er streichelt ihr Haar. Er klammert sich fest an sie.


End file.
